A Christmas Proposal
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan and Phil normally went back to their families every Christmas. This year however, they decided to stay home together. Now, Dan isn't always one to get into the Christmas spirit but with the help of Phil, will he be able to turn Dan's frown upside down? Dan/Phil. Phan. MAJOR FLUFFY GOODNESS YOU AREN'T EVEN READY. Disclaimer: Own nothing.


_**I kid you not, I have been binge watching Worst Cooks In American for the past 3 days when I should be studying for my midterms, permit test and SAT... ehhh**_

 _ **Enjoy the one shot though! :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

The temperature was the lowest it's been in years. A record breaking -29 degrees here in London.

Thankfully this year though, instead of going our separate ways and going back to our families for Christmas this year, Dan and I decided to stay here where our home is here in London.

I mean, of course it's always amazing going back up north to see my family since I don't get to see them all that much during the year itself. But nothing beats spending my time with Dan.

Speaking of Dan, he is currently in 'his room', which is really just used to film and such, editing his new video.

Dan wasn't always one who enjoyed going back home to celebrate Christmas. He loves his family, don't get him wrong but he just isn't one who likes to travel all that much. He likes to stay in one place.

Dan is also one who isn't always into the Christmas spirit. Yeah, he'll celebrate, but again, it's not his cup of tea.

But this year, I plan to make this Christmas one he'll never forget.

I wanted to get Dan something extra special this year.

I grazed my hand over the velvet box in my hand before opening it up.

Inside sat a beautiful but simple diamond ring. It has an 'X' engraved in it to represent October (X means 10 in roman numerals) when we first properly met and nine diamonds going across it to represent 2009.

I smile and close the box, placing it carefully back into my pocket.

I stood up from where I was sitting on my bed and quietly walk out of my room and peek my head into Dan's. He has his headphones in and his eyes are glued to the screen.

I smile before turning on my heel and heading toward the kitchen to cook us up and Christmas Eve dinner.

I'm going to make Dan's favorite, stir fry.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I finish plating everything and smile to myself. Perfect.

I walk out of the kitchen and make my way to Dan's room, where I guessed he would still be editing, and I was right.

He turned his head towards mine and gave me a soft smile. He looked exhausted.

"Why don't you take a break from editing and eat dinner with me? I made you favorite." I said smiling.

His head perked up and he took off his headphones. "Stir fry?" He asked excitedly.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah, stir fry. Now, come on before it gets cold." I said holding out my hand for him to take.

He placed down his headphones and quickly saved whatever he managed to finish before turning back and taking my hand.

He stood up and we walked hand in hand down the hallway down to the lounge to where our food was waiting.

"Smells absolutely amazing Phil." Dan said softly, sitting down.

I shrugged. "I try. Only the best for you." I said.

Dan looked down and blushed slightly. "Cheesy."

I chuckle. "I know, but you love it."

"I do, and I love you." Dan said, picking up his fork.

"I love you too." I said before picking up my own fork.

Dan and I made small talk, laughing and being ourselves before I cleared my throat.

"Now, I know it isn't Christmas yet but I wanted to give you one of your presents now." I said.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He said.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

Dan reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers. "Yes Phil. I love you too, so much." He said smiling.

"I'm going to tell you something. Something I've been holding in pretty much since I've met you. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

Dan looked confused but still nodded his head. "Of course."

"Don't say anything until I'm done." I said.

"Alright." Dan said before becoming silent.

"Dan... Words can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful, handsome, sexiest, charismatic person I have ever met in my entire life. The moment you entered my life, I knew for sure you were the one for me. We've been through so much together." I started, the nervousness starting to show.

Dan still remained quiet, although I could see some tears brimming in his eyes.

"These past six years have been the best six years of my life, all because I got to spend them with you. And I'm so grateful to call you mine. I'm so proud of everything you've done and how far you've come. Words can't begin to explain how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I love you so much Dan."

A tear escaped Dan's eye and trailed down his soft cheek.

I got up and walked over to where he was. He turned his body towards mine. I didn't waste one more second before crouching down on to my knee and pulling out the velvet box from my pocket.

A choked sob escaped Dan's lips.

"Daniel James Howell, I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Will you continue to make me the happiest man alive and become mine forever?" I asked, opening the box.

Dan sniffed before violently nodding his head. "Yes yes yes! A million times, yes Phil!" He cried.

I let out a sigh of relief and took the ring out of the box before gently sliding the ring on to Dan's finger.

I stood up and Dan stood up with me, throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me with so much passion and force I almost fall over.

I chuckle into the kiss as I steady myself and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you, so fucking much." Dan said into the kiss.

I smile and we pull away. "I love you so much too bear."

* * *

 _ **Cheesy proposal goodness because who can resist?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon!**_

 _ **Bye guys**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
